Pied Piper Jr
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Meet Harper Rathaway as he helps his father Hartley navigate the world of business dynasties after getting Osgood to leave Rathaway Industries for his son.


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of DC's concepts.**

Pied Piper

Harper Jacobs Rathaway was born deaf. His mother died in a car accident a month after his birth. The son of brilliant Flash Rogue Hartley "Pied Piper" Rathaway, he quickly picked up lip reading to the point that he could function as well as someone with normal hearing, leading the adults in his life to believe that he was only faking deafness and had perfect hearing. He often got in trouble for ignoring people he could not see when they spoke to him.

Using stolen parts from various, mostly electronic, objects Harper fashioned crude devices that allowed him limited hearing capabilities. He locked himself in the staff bathroom at school one day as class was starting. Harper lacked the proper training and tools to safely implant his hearing aids. Office workers and full classrooms heard him scream out as he tried to put his inventions in. Administrators gathered by the door, mistakenly believing they could talk him out, not knowing he was legally deaf. Many called 9-1-1 on his behalf. Police came in and broke into the bathroom he was hole up in. They say he was bleeding from the ears and saw evidence of his tampering with electronics, he was immediately rushed to the hospital in excruciating pain. He achieved his goal, at the cost of constant pain he could hear as his caretaker berating him for his behaviour during the ambulance ride to the hospital.

After joining the STAR Labs legacy program, Harper made his reformed father a deal so he could take advantage of his elite blood. Harper convinced Hartley's parents that their son's intellect could make their company a great deal of money. They put Hartley back in their will as the sole heir to the family estate.

Hartley took custody of Harper. The first thing Harper did was rig up new hearing aids. He was his father's son, they were both brilliant boys. With some help, Harper safely installed his new model. Harper's ears had to be nearly eviscerated, removing the parts responsible for hearing that weren't crucial to life. Harper has to carry a bag with him everywhere to maintain his hearing aids. If he doesn't regularly clean them properly, first they cause him great pain then they become a serious risk to his health. For that reason the government refused to approve the devices for public use. Because they were already installed in Harper's head he got to keep his. Harper can remove his hearing aids but he has to keep them in at almost all times because of their connection to his health. When he goes through airport (or similar) security he has a paper that allows him to pass without removing his hearing aids for health reasons.

Despite the setback with his hearing aids, Harper has had many successful inventions. He and Hartley ask Aquaman for permission before testing aquatic inventions. With Aquaman and all Atlanteans in mind he invented a marine friendly device that filters out spilled pollutants in water for quick handling of oil spills. This was the invention that started his policy of asking Aquaman for permission before aquatic testing, oil spills are very dangerous to all marine life and he had decided the best way to test his device was by dumping oil in the ocean on purpose. Part of his invention uses sound waves to lock onto oil so the device doesn't clog on stones, sea life, or salt water.

Harper had a state of the art sterile lab at home. Hartley was his private tutor, he read textbooks and novels Hartley assigned him. Within 6 months of moving into the penthouse Hartley's parents set them up in, Harper was fluent in Latin and had the knowledge beyond that of a high school honor student.

Hartley as his father, not tutor or science partner, tried to socialize him. He did not do it well. Giving a kid Harper's age access the sterile lab is a huge safety risk. After taking over Rathaway Industries in the wake of his father's retirement, Harper convinced a VP to name him godfather to his son Hector. The VP was dying of cancer with only weeks to live. Hartley's penthouse became Harper's place and Hartley lived in his own mansion with Hector. He tried to tutor his ward, Hector but Hector wasn't as brilliant as Harper so Hartley hired private tutors to take over. He had to keep on Hector's education.

Harper regained his hearing which made his hearing aids hazardous. Hartley took him to STAR Labs for proper medical treatment since Dr. Caitlin Snow was familiar with Harper's special aids, he also built a special device based on one of Harper's untested patent designs to heal Harper's ears once Caitlin carefully removes the devices. Harper's design works. The first thing he thinks of when he wakes up is how they can resubmit the hearing aids as temporary treatment to follow up with what Hartley used to save him. He was a young entrepreneur if one was ever born to wealth. Losing his lab soon after inventing the anti oil spill device almost ruined him.

Hartley kept up with Harper's education and researching. He moved his son out of the wrecked penthouse into a five star hotel room then to a modern mansion to celebrate curing deafness. Harper had the house to himself but Hartley would stay there in a heartbeat if asked. Harper began losing interest in advancing science quickly after losing his lab, the new house had a basement dedicated to RD. Harper was put on Rathaway Industries board as VP of RD.

His life was just coming together when tragedy again struck. He was in the back seat of Hartley's car when it was T Boned, negligent manslaughter. He always wore armor under his clothes, his sonic flight suit was turned off. Instead of protecting him the armor impaled him, making him unsavable.

Hartley ran out of the office when he got word of the accident. At the hospital he broke when he heard Harper was dead. Hartley visited Barry Allen to ask about the case. He hunted the other driver down, ready to take vengeance.

Flash ran into the area, "Piper, don't do this."

Pied Piper said "He killed my son."

Flash asked "Would your son want you to kill his killer?"

Pied Piper turned his sonic gloves from the driver to the sky. He fired a blast while screaming. Flash ran the driver into a jail cell.

In STAR Labs Hartley ran into Aquaman, who offered to resurrect Harper using Atlantean magic. Hartley looked at Flash, he nodded "Do it."

Flash ran away, he took Harper's body to Atlantis. Aquaman took Hartley there helping him breathe underwater. The Atlanteans brought Harper back to life, now deaf again since that's how he was born. His father hugged him then they started drowning as Aquaman lost focus. He quickly regained focus, saving their lives.

Aquaman decided to bring Harper back when he heard the boy was dead. Harper's aquatic inventions saved lots of sea life. Aquaman didn't have to think it through, he was assured that Harper would be fine after he was brought back.

After his death he swore to perfect the self-driving car, within the year he did. Radar and frontal cameras constantly monitor nearby traffic to safely steer the motor vehicle giving it a great anti collision system. He never rode in another human driven vehicle again. After 2 years of NHTSA testing the system was finally approved for commercial sales. Harper personally installed the system in every vehicle the NHTSA provided for testing.

Harper and Hartley were summoned to the White House for dinner with the president and first family. Hector had been sent to boarding school in the wake of Harper's death, Hartley realized he wasn't prepared to raise 2 sons. Harper brought a backpack to the dinner, his hearing aids were back in. Hartley explained "His undershirt regulates his custom hearing aids. Harper often works sonics and his hearing aids are prosthetic, he was born deaf."

Harper added "Normal hearing aids do nothing for deafness. My aids can cause a lot of pain if the frequency isn't controlled because of my work with sonics. I removed part of my ear so I'm not risking serious chemical damage."

The president told security "Let him through."

Harper said "My bag has equipment for a demonstration. I doubt the timing of this invitation is irony." White House security let Harper's bag through.

The first family and the Rathaways sat down for dinner. The president said "You are right about the timing. I'd like a rundown of this device you've invented."

Hartley said "Actually Harper invented it."

The president turned to Harper, "Really?"

Harper said "I also invented the device that cleans up oils spills without harming sea life. Sonics are incredible. Sonic imaging, sonar, allows the oil spill device to differentiate between oil and ocean matter. The car works on the same basic principles. Only being out of water we call the sonic imaging radar." He was fidgeting with the equipment in his backpack, he finished, "It's like this. This is for when we have this conversation with auto-manufacturers. We have a screw, a nail, a paper clip, a few metal blocks, the device and here's a magnet. The device is the only thing not specially magnetized, it's metal so it is susceptible to magnetism. This magnet is ferromagnetic, it's the most common kind of magnetism so I made the model device immune since it's for demonstrations."

Hartley said "Stop explaining before you give them all they need to make their own."

Harper said "I have to take a car apart to make it self driving. This is just how the anti-collision component works. Here, take the magnet and draw one of the metal objects towards the device."

He hit a switch on the model. The president to the magnet and drew a metal block towards it. The device immediately dodged, the president tried to shake the brick away from the magnet. Harper set a few refridgerator magnets down, "Try putting them on those." Cardboard weighed the new magnets down so the president could move onto the other metallic obstructions. He was impressed by the device's anticollision capabilities, his kids were amazed by the box's dodging. When the server's came, Harper started packing up "That's the basics of how it works. Of course being connected to the steering console means it moves more smoothly to avoid causing accidents." By the end of dinner Harper had landed his first big contract, his prior inventions were sold by Hartley as CEO of Rathaway Industries.

At their hotel Hartley administered Harper's federal standardized exams. He was finally old enough to take the SAT, Hartley hadn't been able to get the test early for one of his children but their meeting with the president served to prove Harper's intellect. It was like going backwards for Harper, he was already deep into university curriculum. He always knew he was going to have to take the SAT when he was 16 so it was actually better to do it when he was 13 and hadn't earned a degree yet. Hartley also administered some tests at the college level after the SAT. Hartley mailed the SAT booklet while in DC. He kept on Harper's education despite the business trip. On the flight home, Harper said "This was definitely a big win, even if we're the only ones selling this particular product. Do you want to do something to celebrate?"

Hartley said "It's a big contract. I think the best thing to do is start filling it and get into the automotive industry. The more contracts we get, the more revenue goes to the company and eventually the better the transition when you become CEO. You're right we should celebrate back in Central City but we need to get on this presidential contract."

Harper said "I need details before I give them a self driving car when they only want the anti collision feature."

Hartley said "If you do that they'll probably be happy to get more for their money. I see what you mean though."

Harper said "I think we should work on getting car companies on board so next year's models are safer. Do you think we can convince them to make my innovation standard? The anti collision system?"

Hartley said "If one company turns us down we can still flood the market with other brands. It might take time but like the seat belt it will become standard."

Harper said "I have an idea for radar inside planes. In case of rapid descent it sends a burst to the towers. Wire it into the steering so it can't be turned off as a safety feature."

Hartley laughed, "Great idea. I don't think the ports will let you tamper with their planes. Planes aren't like cars, getting it into the new model doesn't help as many people."

Harper said "So it would take at least a decade to matter."

Hartley said "Right. Let's take this one innovation at a time."

Harper said "First thing first, patents. We need to get those filed for the components then for the installation process. I'll get to work on drawing up my designs, can you cover the paperwork? I know I need to learn that part in case something happens to you and I have to keep the company afloat alone."

Hartley said "I'd be doing it either way to give the company marketing and distribution rights."

Harper said "Right. I'll draw up the designs so the company can cover mass production, distribution and installation. We are celebrating as soon as the president's contract is filled. I'll even give marketing directions for the demonstration I gave the president, the miniature device."

Hartley agreed, he added "You'll be a great CEO someday."

Harper asked "How about I just keep drawing up the designs for patents to hand off to the company? I want to begin my conscious stasis experiment sooner than planned, I'll build the chamber this week."

Hartley said "You run a lot of ideas by me. Remind me what the premise of this one is."

Harper explained "A stasis chamber is meant to maintain unconscious life for those afflicted with diseases modern medicine can't cure. It keeps the subject alive in a comatose state. I'll receive the same nutrients while conscious for experimental purposes. Is activity more important to health than nutrition? Or is it the other way around?"

Hartley responded, "Would you mind if I invited some fellow scientists to observe your experiment? This is something that the entire scientific community could potentially benefit from."

Harper said "So long as we stay on top of this one. Can we patent our premise? I'd like to run this for the foreseeable future. Of course a nutritionist could keep the stasis cell maintained."

A flight attendant came back to the cabin, "Seat belts fastened. Seats back to starting position."

In Italian, Harper said "Thank you." In English, Hartley repeated him. They hadn't moved anything and were still belted.

Harper said "Just an afterthought but we probably should do like Volvo did with the 3 point seat belt and not patent this particular experiment. The stasis chamber I mean, I just processed what I said about controlling it. We definitely need a nutritionist and a stasis chamber expert, not to mention the rights to build the thing. Rathaway Industries did not invent the stasis chamber, far as I know."

Hartley said "Right."

They landed and waited for a complete stop before unbuckling their seat belts. Hartley lead the way out of the plane. They celebrated the contract as soon as the paperwork was done.

The next night at Wayne Manor, Hartley and Bruce Wayne sat and talked as Damian Wayne and Harper played as friends not genius billionaire heirs. Hartley told Bruce he wasn't sure what to do with Harper, he's brilliant but has no interest in the company. Harper overheard, he added how he's VP of RD as well as how the department's president just keeps their patents up to date and stuff like that.

It came up that Harper is legally deaf. Damian misunderstood and thought Harper still couldn't hear. Harper added that with hearing aids he can hear. It came up when Harper suddenly grabbed his right ear, he calmed Hartley down saying his aid just shifted and the prototypes did it all the time. He only loses hearing in the one ear since he naturally can't hear at all, when properly lined up his aids stimulate the part of the brain that processes sound the same way normal people's ears do. He also reminded Hartley that Dr. Caitlin Snow was on vacation with Ronnie Raymond.

When Harper's left hearing aid shifted his personality moved with it. He tricked Hartley into activating his sonic gloves, which he then took over. He said "Good bye Batman, Robin." Hartley had no control over his gloves as he blasted Bruce Wayne and tried to hit Damian, who dodged and ran with Alfred Pennyworth to the Batcave. Harper proceeded to use Hartley against anyone who tried to stop him, Damian put many heroes in their way by reporting the attack on Batman. After the Rathaways left, Dick Grayson got Bruce into the Batcave, saving the hero. Central City STAR Labs organized the effort against Harper. Using what Harper mentioned about his hearing aids to get an edge, Caitlin used the backdoor program Harper gave her. Someone with a backdoor program used the hearing aids to take control of Harper's mind. She advised the superheroes to steer Harper towards his house, informing them about the stasis chamber.

She overrode the mind control signal with her own. Harper screamed out and the heroes knocked him into the stasis chamber, putting him in a comatose state and freeing Hartley. Hartley agreed to have Dr. Snow remove the hearing aids until the 4 missing backdoor programs could be found. Harper put himself under house arrest, putting a delay on the stasis experiment. He stayed out of his basement lab and asked Hartley give him the remainder of July and part of August off as a summer vacation.

Hartley could see him son was broken down by the whole recent experience. He knew space was not what Harper needed but didn't know what to do. He talked to the STAR Labs team for help and they arrange for sort of an intervention. He dragged Harper to STAR Labs for the intervention. There Aquaman told him, "You're a genius, you can't just stop inventing because of one problem." The whole time the intervention was taking place, Hartley was translating sign language.

Harper said "I'm not a genius."

Hartley said "I didn't know he still had volume control, he could hear himself for so long."

Harper tapped his watch, disabling a cloaking device to show a sonic glove. Hartley said "I forgot your glove does that."

Harper put his hand down, Hartley said "Genius is a kind of dumb word but if you put your mind to it you could solve problems that have baffled scientists for decades."

Harper held his gloved hand out towards Hartley and fired off a blast. Hartley flew into a wall.

With his glove regulating his volume, Harper said "It's not about saving people or problem solving. When it comes down to it, greed wrecks science. Science today has the tools for my stasis experiment but no initiative. That is why so many problems go unsolved. I can't change the way people approach science. Why should I spend a week doing nothing when science is doing it for me? Maybe if it was like you said, maybe if it would change science as a whole I might still do it. The only part of science I want to change is the general laziness of so called hard working researchers. The truly brilliant misuse science while so called brilliant experts smile for the cameras and sit on their hands. The world of science has deteriorated since Einstein and the Manhattan Project. During World War 2 all of the most brilliant minds on the Allies' side were united in the pursuit of ending the war. Later NASA won the space race. I can't revive that work ethic. I also can't sit through 8th grade classes. Boredom breeds the illusion of stupidity that makes it hard to know who deserves the scholarships. I lost interest in science because science is ineffective. Why don't you try threatening to make Hector heir to the company? My cousin is on the verge of failing the grade for the second time. I aced my SATs and I'm 3 years younger than the average high school junior."

Hartley put a hand on Harper's shoulder, "You are right as always. But maybe you're also wrong. There is a way to save science. We need to force researchers to show growth every decade. If they don't they have to earn their degrees again. If we could fix the testing system we could probably tell the geniuses from the idiots. Harper, we think a lot. We're both deaf," he flicked a small device in his ear, "By birth at least."

Harper asked for his design journal, he set it on the desk and tapped his watch to retract his glove. He slid his green tint glasses on to view the text readout that told him what was said. He opened the journal to a drawing of Hartley's hearing aid, he said "Update file 194-6."

His watch speaker told him it was set, he waved his pencil over a written entry on the design, "Delete." He erased the two lines of writing and replace it with a new entry. He modified the design talking to the computer on his watch.

Then Harper showed Hartley, "The FDA already approved the basics, your hearing aids."

Hartley asked "How would the wearer know what's being said?"

Harper tapped his glasses, "I'll sign whatever you need me to. The company can patent everything in here. I'm done inventing."

Hartley said "No. You're not."

Harper argued "You can't make me be an inventor. What are you going to do? Make Hector your heir. He's failing the same grade on his third try. He's a moron. The board can kick you out of Rathaway Industries. Your father still owns majority share, he can disown you again. There are so many reasons you can't threaten to name Hector heir."

Hartley laughed "Interesting you mention my father. He's also the reason you can't stop being an inventor."

Osgood came in, "Guess that's supposed to be some clever cue. As a matter of fact, I did not give Hartley the company. Rathaway Industries is held in trust for you, Harper."

Harper said "Hartley is Rathaway Industries smartest employee. I'm Vice President of Research and Development making me an employee. You have to be one of the dumbest of the last decade."

Osgood said "You impressed me, not Hartley."

Harper turned back to Hartley, "You want me to have a normal childhood, now you want me to be an inventor."

Osgood said "We just don't want you to give up on your gift."

Harper said "We need to change how science is done. It requires speed and freedom to push boundaries. It took over a year to get my self driving car government approval. It should've taken maybe 2 month not over 12. This isn't about my hearing aids getting hacked, it's death by a thousand cuts."

Hartley said "While poetic that's not true. You were happy to arrange the outfitting for our presidential contract. This was sudden."

Harper said "I just need a break. Is that what you want to hear?"

Osgood said "Drop this jaded attitude."

Harper said "I cured deafness, just so I could get mind controlled for my trouble."

Aquaman stepped back in, "I may be able to help. If deafness is your problem, Atlantean magic can fix that. Your hearing loss was a side effect of our recent ritual, right?"

Hartley said "He was born deaf. Your people brought Harper back to life, I hardly call it your fault his deafness returned."

Harper said "Yes. The answer to your question is yes. I got my hearing back then the Atlantean ritual caused my deafness to return. But it's not your fault. I was born deaf, you brought me back to life. Rebirth ritual returns deaf birth state."

Aquaman looked to Hartley, "What?"

Hartley explained "The ritual brought him back to life and restored his deafness. He doesn't blame you because he was born deaf."

Aquaman said "Okay. I think we can fix your hearing."

Harper said "Ok. Try not to forget I can't breathe underwater."

Aquaman laughed, "I will." That was that.

After his hearing was restored, Harper was allowed his space. He handed his designs over to Rathaway Industries after Hartley filed the patents. He drew designs for every device he could dream up.

His many medical designs forced scientists to change how they approach medical research by pushing innovation in the field forward at an unheard of rate. Medical researchers could no longer get away with spending years on the brink of breakthroughs. They had to actually pursue the breakthroughs instead of talking about them to get more funding.

Harper continued to be the mind behind Rathaway Industries, they absorbed many start up labs. He worked with Hartley to plan each buyout and takeover. They made Rathaway Industries one of the names in science. Harper drew up his designs, the buyouts and takeovers grew certain company divisions that took over RD for Harper's innovations.

Unlike before the incident, Harper spent many days not advancing science or even acknowledging its place in his life. Harper tried and tried but he couldn't completely cut ties to science. The days he still spent dealing with science were the best days he still had. Hartley recognized this in his son and helped him by asking him to design devices for the company. Hartley saw what was yet to be created and put his son to the task of designing it.

Harper planned Rathaway Industries takeovers. Hartley had his son design devices by telling him the company needed them. Harper plans the buyout of a medical research startup, Hartley tells him the medical division needs a new scanner for ERs. Their actions pushed the other Rathaway further.

Osgood asked to have Harper, not Hartley, join him for his birthday dinner with Rachel Rathaway. Harper had no choice. He got in the back of Osgood's limo with his grandparents. Osgood said "Thank you for accepting my invitation, Harper."

Harper said "I didn't have a choice. If I don't do what Hartley asked he said he'd enroll me in public school and send me back to the legacy program. Can we just not talk about business since this is your birthday dinner?"

Osgood said "You're smart enough to know there is always a choice. You could've refused."

Harper said "Hartley runs Rathaway Industries and home schools me. Sending me back to the legacy program and enrolling me in public school only makes sense. I had no counter argument."

Osgood said "You will make a great CEO."

Rachel said "Osgood, he asked we not talk business."

Osgood sighed then said "I apologize. You must have known the company was yours the whole time."

Harper confessed "Harper took on a ward, the son of a deceased Vice President. He likes to talk like Hector is my cousin. I'm studying at the college level, Hector can't keep up in his proper grade. I never worried about him threatening my place at the company because I'm his best choice to name as heir. I didn't know you had already made me your heir."

Osgood said "Hector Rowe is your cousin."

Rachel said "My brother was Hector's stepfather."

Harper said "I didn't know. My mother actually died in a car accident when I was a month old. Just because I don't remember my birth mother doesn't mean I don't love her. I guess on some level that's part of the reason the self-driving car was such a big priority for me. I was tired of car accidents ruining my life." He realized the somber tone was only ruining the night and looked Osgood right in the eye, "Let's try to keep things light, it's your birthday. We haven't started celebrating and already the festivities are spoiled." He tapped the dividing window and asked the driver to play some music. They kept things light for the rest of the night, avoiding meaningful conversation which would ultimately lead to business talk.

As dinner neared an end, Osgood said "I know it's my birthday we're celebrating but why don't you pick out dessert Harper?"

Harper accepted the dessert menu and said "Hartley's had custody of me for over a year and we've fallen into the habit of saving celebrations for scientific success. I almost prefer it that way because it keeps science moving forward." He cut himself off before a tirade could ensue. Instead asking "Any food allergies? Growing up my foster parents had to ensure the food was good for everyone to eat. Not allergic to nuts, maybe your foster sister is, either way can't have nuts in the house." He chuckled and his grandparents went along with it. Rachel told him they didn't have food allergies and to surprise them with the order. He picked something that looked good to his childish brain. He retained his youth in the small things like food while he was adult in matters like education, housing and employment.

As they ate dessert, Osgood said "I'd like you to come back to our place with us."

Harper said "Done." They ate in peace and went to the Rathaway family estate.

Osgood took him to Hartley's old room, he said "You can spend the night here. It was your dad's room."

Harper asked "Do you have an office? I'd like to talk about the company. You left me a Fortune 500 company before age 13."

Osgood said "Sure, this way." They went to Osgood's office. It was hard to avoid business matters for one dinner. It was impossible to avoid them completely.

Harper said "This is going to come off sounding like another tirade so just be warned."

Osgood said "I get it, you need someone to vent to. Go ahead." Osgood and Rachel both liked their grandson. They were always the most understanding with him. Hartley was disowned for his sexuality and that was pretty well know but Harper could say he wanted to marry a Martian and his grandparents would support him.

Harper thanked him then began "Honestly I'm glad you made Hartley CEO, I really don't want his job. I'm interested in science not business. He leaves Rathaway Industries behind him when he comes home to tutor me. I got a perfect score on my SATs and as long as I'm learning Hartley's learning to keep up with me, the teacher learns to teach his student. I just don't want the company. I plan company buyouts, design innovations for the various RD teams to turn into a reality. Hartley and I specialize in sonic based technology. We advance radar and sonar technology to be repurposed for practically any field you can name from medical scanners to anti-collision technology to oil spill containment. Our way of doing things might make Rathaway Industries the most efficient corporation on Earth. Maybe Rathaway Industries is just crazy for our way of furthering science. Every few weeks I give Hartley a pocket sized journal filled with my designs, some I made at his request and some I came up with all on my own. He catalogues it, files the patent paperwork for both me and the company then passes the new designs onto the respective RD VPs for the company to make and perfect before putting them into production. Most companies probably have entire departments dedicated to design. Our company has me, Hartley tells me what innovation the company is interested and I make designs for creation. Technically that is mostly RD in and of itself. The RD VPs Hartley passes my designs onto run various departments. How am I supposed to be designing most of the company's products and still be a kid? How old am I supposed to act?"

Osgood waited for the rhetorical questions to end and for Harper to stop pacing, calm down and sit down. Then Harper's grandfather said "Rachel and I knew this would be hard on you. That's why we made your father CEO. You're his boss but you can still be a boy. You hold a significant majority share and he has the title to make the company do what you want it to. This was planned so the weight of the world wouldn't be on you. Your dad's old room is yours. Stay here whenever you need an escape. I don't mean to patronize you. You and your father will inherit my estate as equal heirs, I didn't make you sole heir and I never meant to weigh you down."

Harper said "I just needed to explode on someone. Thanks Osgood."

That was a habit Harper refused to let die. When he first met Osgood he was a bright boy hoping to work with a big name like Rathaway Industries only later did it come out he was Osgood's grandson. Maybe that had something to do with Osgood accepting Hartley, maybe he thought Hartley had gone doubly straight. Although a reformed criminal, it wasn't illegal to prefer the same sex so he hadn't done as Osgood suspected when he met Harper.Unfortunately being as bright as Harper was, he discovered the disturbing circumstances of his birth rather quickly when faced with his father's homosexuality. After taking over the family business Public Relations was able to convince Hartley to take on a more acceptable image, making his true sexuality a secret.

After his controlled detonation Harper returned to his room for the night. The next morning he woke up to see a man in a suit in his room, he hollered "Osgood? Rachel?"

Rachel ran in and put her hand on his chest, "I didn't mean to startle you. Osgood and I thought it was passed time you get a bodyguard. It would help me sleep better knowing I won't have to wake up and see your name in the obituaries." Only Rachel and Osgood ever had much luck getting through to Harper, that's why when Hartley need a help he refers to them before a therapist.

Harper nodded and asked "Why couldn't you wait until breakfast to deliver this surprise? I know dad sent clothes over for business trips, this seems wrong."

Rachel said "It's 3 in the afternoon, way past breakfast. We thought we'd let you sleep in, we were out all night. I understand what you mean." She and the bodyguard left the room. They went into Osgood's office and gave Harper space.

Mike said "I'm not working for a kid."

Osgood cut him off, "That kid is worth more than 3 of me. Hartley doesn't think he needs protection but I'm not comfortable relying on favors from Aquaman for the future of Rathaway Industries."

Rachel said "You work for us. You will defend our grandson or you will never work in private security ever again."

Mike said "Understood."

Osgood said "Harper is the easiest person you will ever be hired to defend. He spends every minute he can in his house. But he's still a VP at Rathaway Industries so you need to protect him at work."

Mike said "I'm not a babysitter."

Rachel said "Harper was involved in a car accident some months ago. If it wasn't for Aquaman and his Atlanteans, my grandson would be dead. Recently my husband and I have convinced our son to pay for a guard for Harper."

Osgood said "If you don't want the job, I hear Big Belly Burger is always hiring."

Harper came in, "You're worried about the accident. The other driver was drunk, a bodyguard wouldn't have done me any good. I would've still had my under armour on and it still would've pierced my chest. No wonder dad didn't agree to this sooner. I don't need a bodyguard."

Osgood stood up from behind his desk, "This isn't about what you want or what your grandmother and I want. You're the mind behind Rathaway Industries, that makes you more valuable than any other person on the planet as far as I'm concerned. You need a bodyguard. You are the future of Rathaway Industries."

Harper said "I can take care of myself."

Osgood said "You can't use any of your tech in public to defend yourself, that's why you need a bodyguard. My father founded this company, I will not have your arrogance ruin it."

Harper smiled "You want to make sure I don't choose wrong like my dad did. If my mom wasn't as odd as she was Rathaway Industries would leave the Rathaway family in less than a generation because you can't accept who my father is." Osgood put his hand out to stop Harper from storming out. Harper took Osgood's wrist, twisted it and pushed him back. A few hours later Hartley had gotten the full report, he took Harper to the STAR Labs cortex to talk near friends and medical equipment, always a good idea. Harper justified his outburst, "You know it's impossible to lie to my face, I'm too smart for that. He wants me to have a bodyguard to make sure I don't choose wrong like you. You know he only put you back in the will because he thought my existence meant you were over being who you are."

Hartley said "I knew about the second thing."

They were both smart men and there are times they use their fluency in Latin during English conversation against each other. Hartley brings it up to show Harper can't escape his intellect. Harper does it more to say stop being stupid. Harper brought it up during this visit to the cortex to illustrate how stupid Osgood was to try to keep Hartley out of the company.

Osgood appeared in the hall, he apologized after saying Harper should've accepted the bodyguard. He was shot from behind, a force field deflected the bullet. Everyone was shocked an amazed. Not wanting to test his handiwork Harper gestured Osgood against the wall. They saw Rachel was being held at gunpoint. Harper held his hands up in surrender, he said something in Latin to his father then began walking towards the criminals. With a flick of the wrist his gloves extended, he blasted the hostage takers. Hartley ran over to his mother, taking cues from Harper, he took them to Osgood.

Harper was quickly surrounded by more of the gang, he was told he couldn't win. Someone shot his gloves, they malfunctioned with a sudden lethal burst. Harper fell and began having a seizure. Rachel ran to get Dr. Snow for help while Hartley panicked, unable to help his son. He and Osgood helped Dr. Snow stabilize Harper by holding him still. Caitlin's husband Ronnie and Cisco carried Harper to the med bay.

When Harper was stabilized, Osgood and Rachel revealed their reason for helping the criminals was in an effort to save their daughter. Hartley didn't know he had a sister and said so. Rachel explained that their daughter is in her late teens, meaning Hartley wasn't their only choice for an heir to the Rathaway estate. STAR Labs called the Flash for the Justice League's help finding Ms. Rathaway. They found her beaten, bloody and dead. Following their code the kidnappers weren't killed. Hartley as Pied Piper hunted down every gang member associated with the attempt on Harper's life. He used his sonic technology to bust into a basement hideout where the woman who arranged the attack on Harper was. He said "You had my sister killed. Your people tried to kill my son. Now you got what you wanted. This is what killing my son would've done for you."

In desperation the woman tried to save herself and pass the blame "I didn't know they killed your sister. We were hired to do a job. As you know money talks." She saw he didn't care, "I can save him."

Hartley's anger only worsened, "Your people shot his gloves. His chest plate failed to protect him from the sonic discharge because it was such a massive burst. Can you save him from the seizures? Can you heal the concussions? Can you save my son's life?"

She admitted no. He had her in his sights, just one blast and the woman who hurt Harper would be dead. Hartley knew the Flash was near, he couldn't bring himself to kill the woman before him any more than he could end the drunk driver last time. Instead, he told the Flash to take her away.

Flash ran her to jail and returned Hartley to his place at Harper's bedside. For weeks Hartley had very little contact outside of STAR Labs. Police had trouble getting his cooperation when they tried to arrest him after Osgood stole Hartley's gloves so he could play vigilante. Osgood was killed in his first fight and if not for STAR Labs security cameras, Hartley would've been arrested for aiding and abetting. Every few days someone had to talk him into getting some sleep or taking a shower.

Harper's bodyguard Mike always has to promise not to leave Harper's bedside and to call if he wakes up. The day Osgood died, Rachel had given Mike tickets to a game that she and Osgood had bought for Harper before learning he didn't like sports. Mike had to be talked into disobeying Hartley's orders. As the weeks roll on, both Mike and Rachel watch over Harper both so Hartley can keep the company going and will keep it going. He never stopped having to be talked into things. Thanks to Rachel's continued help watching Harper, Mike gets more time with his family than he'd gotten on any other assignment he's done.

Hartley sent company stocks soaring with all the projects he started. He flipped failing businesses, creating new jobs. Hartley was seen by the public as a super strong businessman. But privately he was broken by Harper's critical condition. Rachel was the reason he kept Rathaway Industries going, his mother's support allowed him the ability to leave Harper's bedside. Every night for the months Harper was unconscious with severe internal injuries Hartley spent at STAR Labs.

Harper woke up long after his battle wounds healed, his brain was the last thing to heal. Mike followed his orders and stepped out of the cortex to inform Hartley while Dr. Snow checked Harper. Hartley dropped everything, Harper's hospitalization was common knowledge so saying Harper just woke up was met with understanding. He got to the outpost, STAR Labs was a massive organizations and the outpost employed Dr. Wells' most loyal employees while housing the Central City branch of their legacy program. He got into the cortex just as Harper sat up, he'd blown past all security between him and Harper at both buildings. Dr. Wells told security it was okay to let him through. He hugged Harper, showing more love for his son than the two ever had shown each other, Harper reciprocated the love. He understood better than most how close to death the glitching gloves had left him, from knowing the glitch happened alone. Hartley turned to Caitlin when they released their embrace, "Dr. Snow?"

She cut him off, "He should be fine to go home."

Hartley turned back to face his son, Harper just looked at him like he was confused by that statement. Hartley realized what he was forgetting, Harper had gone through multiple surgeries, probably should give him some clothes to wear home. He and Caitlin left the med bay to let him get dressed. They spoke for a minute about Harper's resilience then Harper left the med bay.

Mike tapped Hartley's shoulder, "Sir?"

Hartley went over to Harper, "I hired Mike as your bodyguard. Osgood tried to play hero and got himself killed."

Ronnie said "Could've done that more gently."

Harper said "I didn't lose IQ points. The other way would've just aggravated me." He looked at Hartley, "If you're not going back to work then you should let the office know."

Caitlin pulled Hartley away from Harper, Mike distracted the boy genius by being a normal person and using normal small talk. Caitlin told Hartley "You should keep him on some medication, he's been immobile for months. You should consider physical therapy. Athletics training if he wants to continue heroism."

Hartley smiled, "I know. In fact I was wondering if there are any prescriptions you were going to write."

Caitlin smiled back, "Harper shouldn't stay on his feet long. I'll send the prescriptions to the pharmacy for you. We have the information on file from installing and removing his hearing implants."

Hartley uncharacteristically thanked her then left with Harper and Mike. They stopped at Big Belly Burger and enjoyed a family meal. Hartley needed to stop driving to call the office and take the week off to readjust his son to the changes that occurred in the months following his seizure, or so he told his assistant. They ate like a family, with Mike sitting next to Harper in the booth. Hartley told them what Caitlin told him. They finished driving to Hartley's childhood home. Sitting in the living room, Hartley explained to Harper how his father left the house to them and he sold their houses. He also informed Harper that Rachel still lived there.

Harper said "Your mother lives here. Osgood is dead. I've been in a coma for months and shouldn't stand long because I need physical therapy. We live in your childhood mansion which we now own. Keep all that in mind dad. I don't need another genius intervention. Can I just watch TV all day? I need to recover from a coma and can't run around a lab. I can entertain myself like a normal kid, I pretended I was just another moron all of my life until the legacy program."

Hartley almost laughed at his son's response to learning all the changes to his life, he stifled the laugh with a smile. Hartley said "Of course. That makes sense."

Mike looked at Harper "Rachel gave me your season passes. Cool if I use them."

Harper said "They bought those expecting a normal grandson. I call my grandparents Rachel and Osgood because they thought the boy genius that blackmailed them into reclaiming Hartley and their grandson were 2 separate boys. Instead of giving me the tickets I got one of their private jets. Never saw the tickets, hearing my name taught them their mistake. They promised a great gift and gave me one."

Hartley corrected "They gave you three. The private jet, you let me use for business trips isn't the only one. They also paid for your lab that kinda blew up while we weren't there. As well as the sports car you took apart and reassembled to be the perfect car for the average consumer, fuel efficient and durable." His voice dropped when he described each gift, he paused to reflect on his words "The jet is the only thing you didn't use to help the company," he corrected his logic, "Actually you gave it to me for business trips. Are you sure you can act normal?"

Harper smiled, "Get some sleep. Hibernate if you have to."

Mike reassured him, "He'll be okay. He's home. Get some rest." Hartley smiled at Harper, nodded and jogged up to his room.

Harper told Mike, "If there's a game tonight, feel free to take your family to it. We have more than enough staff to cover you for a few hours." He turned the TV on.

Mike said "You might be the most mature person I've ever been hired to bodyguard."

Harper paused the TV, "My mom died when I was a month old. I've been in 2 or 3 foster homes since because Hartley didn't know he was a father for most of my childhood. My IQ is higher than most high school graduates without Hartley's tutoring. Maturity comes with the territory."

That left Mike speechless. Harper usually practiced moderation when sharing any information but he figured Mike would learn the truth anyway. After giving Mike a moment to start processing the information, he continued "Hartley is gay. Osgood and Rachel thought my existence meant he was over being gay. My mother was complicated, transgender homosexual is the politically correct term. My conception forced her to abandon the transgender aspect of her life. Hartley thought he was dating a guy when they dated."

Harper saw Mike's confused expression and realized Mike wasn't like him or the STAR Labs team, "Mom was a gay transgender. Hartley is a gay guy. They dated and mom got pregnant. I made Osgood and Rachel accepted Hartley back into the family. They thought having a grandson meant Hartley went straight. Mom died in a car crash when I was a month old. I was a deaf kid in foster care for most of my childhood." Mike's confused expression left his face and he remained silent as Harper returned his focus to the TV.

Hartley came into the living room that evening, "Time to go upstairs. You got your own TV in there. Company representatives are coming over tonight to close on a business deal."

Mike went to object to Hartley's bluntness but Harper stood up, "Close the deal and transfer the rest of your meetings to other board members." He walked upstairs.

Hartley told Mike "Go home. Our security team can handle things for a few days. Take the time, full paid vacation time."

Mike accepted the offer and left. Hartley had hired Mike to see to Harper's safety, after the strain on his heart Harper's seizure caused he assigned three of his best guards to Harper as a detail. Mike was the supervisor of Harper's detail.

Hartley's meeting that night was with a major name in the medical industry. He wanted to streamline Rathaway Industries' contributions. He spent weeks drumming up support and renewing approval seals. Harper woke up on the last day of Hartley's campaign. By the next month all of their treatments and technology would be available worldwide. Hartley was working on an initiative that he wanted Rathaway Industries to partner with Wayne Enterprises for that would modernize all medical institutions' equipment. Rathaway Industries' work with major medical industry brands already made treatment and technology more accessible and more affordable. Partnering with Wayne Enterprises was the last step in renovating the medical care world. He thought he had Wayne Enterprises in the bag, but news of Harper's recovery spread and Bruce Wayne wants to meet with the young genius. He scheduled the dinner at Wayne Manor for after Mike's vacation ends.

The night Harper came home, Hartley secured the contract for the last major name to distribute his innovations. The next day Hartley drove Harper's first physical therapy appointment Rachel scheduled for him; the physical therapist was surprised Harper wasn't wheelchair bound. After the appointment Hartley went to a meeting at LexCorp. Lex Luthor welcomed him, "Hartley, please sit."

He sat on the couch Lex gestured to, "We're both highly ranked globally for our intellect. Let's skip the pleasantries. LexCorp and Queen Industries are two of the top industrial names in America. Honestly I also have a meeting with Bruce Wayne in a few days to discuss our medical renovation initiative. So my options are wide open. I'd like to partner with as many big names as I can to make my company's innovations available worldwide. I want to start with our small business interests so as to avoid accusations against us forming a monopoly."

Lex Luthor said "I'm not interested in a partnership there." They talked over tea.

Hartley said "I have the patents for twelve of your pet projects. Rathaway Industries only produces roughly half of the devices we have rights to. My son and I filed for over 200 patents last year alone. I want to pool our small business interests under one name, giving the founders shares in stock as a board of directors. We will still own our respective companies but we'll no longer be responsible for the individual business successes. Rathaway Industries and LexCorp will only be 2 contributors to the company pool. I hope I can get the rest of America's big names in on it. I've already checked, it's legal so long as we present it as a flipping setup or auction the companies to the new conglomerate. Work with me on this and I'll lease some patents to LexCorp for product distribution. Rathaway Industries and LexCorp will be founding investors. Do we have a deal?"

Lex Luthor said "We'll definitely be in touch to iron out the details." Lex and Hartley shared a reason for staying on the straight and narrow road, their sons Harper and Lex Jr. The two businessmen shook hands.

Hartley continued pushing his new initiative through. He met Oliver Queen, Simon Stagg, and every other major company's CEO he could except Bruce Wayne that week. He took Harper to physical therapy and enjoyed family meals with his son.

Rathaway Industries successfully created a small business conglomerate (the Osgood Conglomerate). Hartley made arrangements for Rathaway Industries to buyout their partners and return power to the Osgood Conglomerate board. Osgood Rathaway's name would go down positively in history for the good Hartley used the conglomerate to do.

Mike returned from his vacation, Hartley footed the bill for his family to tour the nation's stadiums and sports hall of fames. As long as Mike kept Harper safe, he could have one huge vacation a year. Mike drove them to Wayne Manor the night he returned from his vacation. He walked with the Rathaway family inside. Alfred Pennyworth looked at Mike almost like an intruder, understandable given the fact that Mike wasn't working for the Rathaway family during their last visit. Bruce and Hartley greeted each other like old friends. If either saw Harper's expression during their hug they didn't mention it, of course after Harper's last visit Hartley was vaguely aware of Bruce Wayne's Batman secret and Bruce knew about Hartley's supervillain past. Only Harper saw their friendliness as odd but that's just how his mind worked without worrying about image or societal correctness. Bruce Wayne asked "Who is he?" Referring to Harper's bodyguard.

Mike stepped forward, "Mike Talbot, Mr. Wayne. I'm Harper's bodyguard."

Harper said "Before Osgood died he convinced Hartley I need one. My accident might have been the first trigger for that conversation, knowing how stubborn both of them are."

Bruce returned to pleasantries, "Please sit," gesturing to the seats at the table.

Hartley sat and for the first time noticed two thirteen year old boys on Bruce's right, "Who's Damian's friend?"

Harper said "One's Damian Wayne. The other's Jay Todd, son of Bruce's former ward Jason Todd." He turned to Bruce, "Right? I read about it online."

Jay said "Right. What the article probably forgot to mention is I'm a night trainer at Wildcat gym. Bruce cancelled my shift for this."

In perfect Spanish Harper said "Also forgot about the Bandits Brigade."

Jay asked in broken German "How did you know?"

Harper stuck to Spanish, knowing it was easier for Jay "I glimpsed your mark in the article's picture." Hartley and Bruce Wayne pretended not to follow the multilingual conversation, both understood every word. Hartley taught Harper and Bruce Wayne is Batman. They started their own conversation about Hartley's initiatives. Hartley had told Oliver Queen and other CEOs he believed would support it his full plan for the Osgood Conglomerate.

Hartley considered Bruce Wayne to be one CEO who didn't need to be bribed with patent leases and thought he would support the full plan. He did a full disclosure of the Osgood Conglomerate plans. Bruce agreed to sell Wayne Enterprises' acquisitions to Rathaway Industries for the Osgood Conglomerate at the price of half a million. $500,000 was a lot for most but Hartley wrote the company check right then and there. Wayne Enterprises' small business interests were valued at more than a billion dollars sold separately, Wayne Enterprises had more small business interests than almost any other conglomerate partner. Rathaway Industries was the only company that could've given Wayne Enterprises a run for their money on the acquisition front. Bruce made it a condition of the acquisitions sale that Wayne Enterprises could continue transferring acquisitions to the Osgood Conglomerate. Hartley took the check back and said that condition would require some paperwork to be worked out tomorrow. Bruce agreed.

While the CEOs talked business, Jay and Harper continued their own discussion in Spanish on the topic of Jay's secret Bandits Brigade status. Harper saw Jay's shame filled expression, "Only someone deeply familiar with the Bandits Brigade would spot the mark and most would assume you're Brooks Brigade or the mark was just something done with a pen. I don't fall into either category because I was deaf when I joined the underground, I spent time staring at that mark on a Brigadier's hand when I taught sign language. I know the Brooks Brigade is a government run knock off of the Justice League, made to replace the League. They took kids from refugee safe havens when the Bandits were covering for the Justice League by rescuing people during an invasion." As the son of Batman and Talia Al Ghul, Damian Wayne understood Harper's every word. Their conversation was very informative. Harper told Jay how to hide his mark, he claimed other Brigaders used the tricks.

When Harper was done he switched his focus on to Hartley's concluding conversation. After he withdrew the check, Harper joined the conversation "My improving condition means nothing to the condition of people worldwide who can't afford state of the art hospital care. This initiative is about boosting all hospitals and all clinics, boosting all medical care professionals' offices to the state of the art level. Hartley has already cleared it with the world governments. We only need help getting the manpower for renovations." He asked Bruce Wayne "Why did you back out on your end? Everything is set, just waiting on Wayne Enterprises."

Hartley told his son, "You have no filter."

Harper smiled, "Guess I'll have to make due with Rathaway Industries. The company your father left for me."

Bruce laughed "It's okay." He turned serious, "I just wanted an excuse to see your recovery for myself. Wayne Enterprises is not backing out, not on account of me. It might take some time to get the offices on board."

Harper said "They don't have a choice. This initiative involves the world governments not the individual clinics. Here in the US the initiative participants get a substantial tax deduction."

Bruce said "Like I said I'm not pulling Wayne Enterprises out."

Harper said "Good to hear you're joining the Osgood Conglomerate."

Bruce politely corrected "Considering it. There's still some business to work out."

Harper said "Company check and transfer of ownership. Hartley told you that once it's set up Osgood Conglomerate will be run by its own board of directors. Rathaway Industries is going to buyout other partners interests and sell their majority interests to the board. You'll have to deal with them in the long run. That's the way it is. Take the check tonight, sign the papers tomorrow. Deal?"

Hartley said "Wish I would've thought of that."

Harper said "You did. Your filter prevents my level of bluntness. You represent Rathaway Industries. Bruce represents Wayne Enterprises. In this instance you're businessmen discussing a deal, not rich friends having dinner. Act like it."

Hartley said "Higher the IQ, lower the EQ. More brain, less heart."

Harper said "That could be seen as an insult to Albert Einstein. Einstein defected to the US instead of returning home to Germany due to the rise of Nazis."

Bruce pretended his long pause was to consider Harper's words on the subject of business, he interrupted his guests side conversation, "You're right Harper. We can cut through the red tape." Harper got things done for Rathaway Industries without breaking any laws.

Mike made sure he took his medication during the meal. As dinner wound down the conversation descended into pleasantries. They had dessert. Mike carried Harper out but made it look like Harper was only leaning on him. One of Hartley's guards drove them home so Mike could help Harper stay safely seated. At home Mike carried Harper upstairs, sat him on the bathroom counter and got him ready for bed then tucked him in. He took up a living room chair and wield the TV remote. When Harper dozed off, that was shift change. As detail supervisor, Mike took the most involved work with all game times off to take his sons out to the stadiums.

At home Harper got into a routine of TV, physical therapy and Hartley's tutoring. Harper recovered faster than most after months of inactivity.

In a few weeks his muscles were returned to normal capacity. He quickly readjusted to life without muscular restraints. Harper studied Rathaway Industries advancements made during his coma. He looked over the new patent designs laid out on the dining room table one day. Harper took stationary to each design, he penciled the designs into a notebook. He modified every imperfect design, simplifying some and furthering the capabilities of others. In one day he filled three notebooks by copying and revising Rathaway Industries' products. Hartley left him to it until 5 at night when he finally interrupted the magic, "Time to pack it in. We're going to have company over, don't wanna help the competition."

Harper handed him the notebooks, "File for these patents. I think I've improved on some designs."

Hartley redirected his request for the table to be cleaned up at the house staff. He told Harper, "We are having people over for dinner. You know what that means." Harper went to his room to change clothes. Hartley took the notebooks to his home office.

Their guest that night was Oliver Queen, who brought Roy Harper, his former ward. Harper Rathaway froze at the sight, he know Oliver and Roy were Green and Red Arrow respectively. Whenever his father had over Justice Leaguers' alter egos, Harper froze to collect himself before returning to his normal behavior. He played his part to perfection, with Bruce Wayne being Batman he got a lot of practice because whenever Hartley started a charitable initiative he included Wayne Enterprises as a guaranteed way to drum up support.

They sat down for dinner and Harper started the conversation, "Am I correct to believe Queen Industries has finally completed testing for your air and water filters? I can see water as being a simple matter since pollutants have different densities to clean water that are relatively easy to differentiate between with sonar based equipment, it's widely known to be the basis of the Rathaway Industries device on oil tankers and platforms. How did you get air filtration, given the many compounds that outside abundance are good for the environment?"

Oliver said "I don't know the specifics."

In a Mandarin subdialect Harper said "League of Assassins tracking you. They're outside right now."

Oliver feigned ignorance "I don't know what you just said."

Hartley said "I thought you spent some time in China."

Oliver played it off "I just wasn't prepared for it."

Harper said in the same dialect "Multiple assassins. Fanned out around the mansion, emerald archer." He smirked, "Hartley doesn't understand this dialect. Play it off as a joke."

Oliver laughed and said "Copy that."

Still smirking, Harper switched to English, "That's good."

Hartley said "Good joke?"

Harper said "It only works in one dialect."

Hartley said "Right." The night became a normal upper class dinner from there. Oliver excused him and Roy from dessert.

Harper Rathaway went to bed with his nighttime bodyguard Jerry watching over him. While another, identical Harper went to his own underground base of operations. He used Justice League contacts to solve problems before they become disasters, mostly Aquaman and the Flash. That night he hacked into Team Arrow's comlinks, "Oliver, Roy, Thea, Felicity, John." A modulator was in place for heroes he contacts who don't know him or like in Team Arrow's case, teammates who don't know him. Harper continued "Do exactly as I say and you'll shut down the League of Assassins operation before morning. Deal?"

Green Arrow said "Deal."

Harper said "I don't trust Overwatch enough to believe she won't try to track me, Green Arrow."

Green Arrow said "We're all in."

Arsenal said "I'm in." The rest of the team followed suit, sounding off their support.

Harper said "If Felicity tries anything, I'll fry your equipment. Now listen carefully." Harper was almost as good at strategy as he was at science. The Flash and Aquaman followed every command he gave. He had to prove himself to other heroes.

After instructing Team Arrow, he left them to follow his lead. Harper switched to monitoring for potential threats. He gave the Flash a night of efficiently crime fighting. He directed Aquaman to clear ships out of hurricane pathways and rescue castaways. Everyone who trusted his lead got step by step instructions to be efficient heroes, saving millions every month he was active. Aquaman and the Flash were the only premier Leaguers he'd gained the trust of.

When Harper detected multiple planetside threats to planetary survival and corresponding UFOs on a collision course he quickly ran through strategies to find only one hero with a chance of saving the world, premier League founder Superman. Harper had long since deduced the identities of every superhero and villain, it helped him show his intellect. He rushed over to Metropolis, using Brigade routes, and broke into Clark Kent's apartment. Clark confronted him, false filter off Harper said "You know who I am. I know you're Superman, don't insult my intelligence. I've discovered multiple WMDs and objects on a collision course with Earth. By my math the WMDs will be ready to trigger when the collisions occur. You can verify with the Watchtower or I can walk you through preventing doomsday." Clark had changed into Superman after the first sentence.

Superman sighed "I trust you."

Harper said "Give me your Justice League communicator. I'm going to piggyback the signal."

Superman handed Harper his earpiece, Harper tapped the communicator with what looks like a cross between a collapsed baton and electric toothbrush. He pulled it out of his pocket. It was cylindrical, one half was thinner like it could slide inside the other. The wand was mostly black with some Pied Piper electronic green offsetting the toy look. Harper had yet to name it so Superman couldn't identify it.

Harper returned the communicator and put his instrument away. Then he gave Superman directions to the UFOs relative to basic geographic locations. The UFOs were distant space rocks Superman easily redirected as Harper instructed to avoid all planetary impact zones within Earth's solar system without steering them then Harper directed Superman to the various WMD building facilities. Without an view inside the building Harper could only walk Superman through disarming the WMDs not reaching them which turned out to be the hard part. Luckily the first facility Superman took on was in Gotham City so Batman gave Superman a hand clearing it out. Upon seeing the weapon Harper had found he agreed to help the Man of Steel clear out the rest of the factories. Superman pretended a Justice League strategist alerted him to the threats. Within seconds of speaking to Batman he'd realized that the Dark Knight couldn't detect Harper's piggybacking on the communicator so that helped, he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong thing to the world's greatest detective. They cleared the factories easily. Preparing for the Man of Steel makes people vulnerable to the Dark Knight and vice versa. The pair of friends took care of the factories and the Justice League made arrangements for the disarmed weapons to be confiscated.

Later in the Batcave, "Nice job. Harper is an ally of many heroes and a famously talented scientist."

Kyle said "Street kids don't have the League's resources. Superman believed Harper gave him the info because he did. Just like Harper believed he made the discoveries on his own before anyone else. Truth is the government was tracking the rocks and the weapons relied on computers. Harper and Superman solved the problems out of necessity faster than doing things the right way could."

The real Harper Rathaway continued working on company projects to triple profits as well as solve global problems. He was tutored by Hartley and avoided social events. Rachel stayed in her own wing and kept to herself. Once recovered he got to work building prototypes and personally conducting experiments, patenting every component that worked for the bigger concept as he always did to prevent integration by other companies. Some patents were leased for cheap to other companies, a few of Harper's projects were meant to be sold to LexCorp. Hartley traded patents for subsidiaries to join the Osgood Conglomerate. He traded component patents to Queen, Wayne and Kord in similar transactions.

Earning enough money in sell backs and stock investments to buy Stagg Enterprises, Hartley went around CEO Simon Stagg by buying from his board of directors. Harper sat in his father's office when Simon confronted him. Hartley asked "How was your flight?"

"You can't steal Stagg Enterprises from me. I built the company myself." Simon demanded, "You will return ownership of Stagg Enterprises to me right this instant."

"First, I own Rathaway Industries not my father. Second, our deal hasn't gone through. It's in legal's hands. Third, we didn't steal Stagg Enterprises, the company board sold to us. Fourth, you put everything into the company. Once legal finishes we'll own all of your property. Lastly when Rathaway Industries owns Stagg, you'll either work for me or be fired for insubordination. Do you understand, Simon?"

Hartley said "He's right about everything. My son owns Rathaway Industries, he decided to buy Stagg Enterprises and once the deal goes through you'll be fired."

Harper asked "Is Sapphire your chosen heir?" Simon turned to him.

Hartley said sharply "Harper!" He regained Simon's attention, "He's got no filter. We were both born deaf."

Harper explained "If we fire you, you lose everything. I wouldn't mind letting your daughter take over, it's my understanding she's less hostile. If you step down and hand it over to Sapphire, you can keep one piece of real estate. We'll continue staffing it for you. Sapphire will enjoy the rest of your properties in the company's name. She won't have to work a day in her life. If you force us to fire you, you and Sapphire will lose everything."

Simon said "I suppose you'll expect me to stay on the estate in obscurity like a recluse."

Hartley said "We don't care how you live as long as you don't interfere with the buyout and give Stagg Enterprises to Sapphire. Retire, your estate is your castle. You can live it up for the rest of your life. We'll pay to maintain your estate, staffing and stocking it. Sapphire will enjoy her estates. Your board will run your company under our guidance."

"Wait 'til the deal goes through." Simon said, "Let me think about it." Hartley nodded and Simon left.

That night they had dinner at Lex's place. Lex introduced "This is my son Alex and my apprentice Connor Rory." Connor's apprenticeship was no secret, Hartley knew the deal. Hartley introduced Harper then Lex congratulated them on buying Stagg.

Hartley commented "Buying Stagg Enterprises was Harper's idea."

Harper said "We bought it from the board, Simon wasn't going to sell." They explained the deal with Simon and Harper called Simon a narcissist.

Hartley said "For caring about his daughter."

"He doesn't want Sapphire to inherit the company while he's still kicking." Harper explained, "He didn't agree until we offered him something. Technically he hasn't agreed to the deal."

They heard security fighting, John Black said "Let's go to the safe room."

Security was breached, the lead intruder said "Not so fast."

Harper said "I told you I don't do freelance. You wasted time you could've spent with whoever you want to save on this scheme to kidnap an engineer. I'm not an M.D. I build machines. Every hospital and clinic in the world is equally state of the art, that's my contribution to medicine."

Hartley said "You know this guy."

The intruder said "I asked you to save her. You don't have a choice."

Harper said "Even if I wanted to help you like this, which I don't, I'd need to consult an expert in the particular field of medicine that studies the ailment and your love could still die. There's a reason the FDA takes months to approve aspirin and years to green light this stuff. The side effects of such are almost always worse than the ailment. Your mediocre knowledge of science means I could give you poison and you wouldn't know I didn't try to help. Your plan is stupid. She's dying because years of professional research isn't enough, weeks of one man's work won't work wonders. I wrote you off but I did look into the ailment. I have programs running right now simultaneously tracking breakthroughs for potentially beneficial work, comparing treatments and medicine for a working combination as well as searching for information on the particular problem. Look." He slid his phone down the table.

Hartley asked "How smart are you?"

The man touched the phone and got zapped. John and Mike shot his crew down. "Smarter than most of his security apparently," Harper answered. Mike returned his phone. Lex's security took care of the hand off to police. The dinner conversation diluted from the incident onward.

Understanding secrecy, Harper waited until they were home to explain his plan for Simon and Sapphire's contracts after the buyout. After asking for some shortened shifts to get time off with his family, Mike headed home. With no further business Harper and Hartley went to bed.

The next day Harper locked himself in his lab to research the desperate man's problem. After consulting relevant experts, he proposed a line of treatment. Instead of going to bed, he created programs to track relevant research into life threatening conditions and run simulations to find the most effective line of treatment. Eventually his programs might replace human researchers. Before going to bed, he started on company projects.

While Harper immersed himself in tracking medical research, Hartley visited Hector to lay down the law. He explained Hector had to get serious or go to public school and live like a normal kid.


End file.
